


why won't you touch me?

by sisigsilog



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend!Park Sungjin, Cuddling, Day6 - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Reader is cautious of touching sungjin, Slice of Life, i feel u bro but sometimes we need them to live, physical touch, sungjin wants some cuddles for once thank god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisigsilog/pseuds/sisigsilog
Summary: it’s cuddle night and sungjin’s partner has been a little too cautious of physical contact. it's not lost to him, though.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Reader
Kudos: 14





	why won't you touch me?

**Author's Note:**

> dude... the amount of love i have for park sungjin

“Why won’t you touch me?”

Sungjin looks so confused, you want to pat him on the head and put him in your pocket. More than hurt, he looks genuinely puzzled—and maybe rightly so, because you’d been withholding touch from him lately.

“Sungjin—”

“Ah, sorry, I sounded mad,” he murmurs, running a hand through his hair. Sungjin offers you a sheepish smile. “I don’t really mind. I’m just wondering if I, er, did something to make you uncomfortable.”

You shift closer to him. He’s sitting next to you on the couch and slowly, you place your hand on top of his. Gingerly, like he’s an experiment you can’t afford to mess up.

He glances at your hand. His finger, under yours, twitches. “You don’t have to, it’s alright, I was just asking.”

“Sorry, Sungjin,” you say, not taking your hand off his. “I...thought you didn’t like it when I touched you.”

“Me?” He has to draw back and look at you incredulously. “No, I like it—why would you think that?”

You bite the inside of your cheek. Under Sungjin’s intense stare—he doesn’t even have to try, his eyes simply pin you down like that—it’s like you’re being placed under a spotlight. “Um, because I know you don’t really like being touched and I thought maybe you were just putting up with me,” you say. “Sorry.”

“Ah, baby, don’t say sorry...” Sungjin then does something he doesn’t do often: he snakes his arm around you and pulls you closer to his side. “I like you, so I like your touch. Even if I don’t show it.”

You smile at him. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” he says. When you’re this close to him, you can feel his chest rumble as he talks, and it’s a nice feeling. You press a quick kiss to his cheek. He blushes immediately. “That’s—”

“Oh, sorry!” you squeak, trying to scoot away from him to give him a little space. “Was that too much?”

Sungjin, seemingly recovered from the kiss, gives you an amused look. “Y/N, I’m your boyfriend. Kissing me isn’t too much,” he says evenly. “I was going to say that was nice. It’s okay, you don’t have to shy away.”

Aw. You shimmy closer to him, removing all space between the two of you, nearly burying himself into him. You’re grateful he’s allowed you to cuddle him, because his body is just so large and soft it’s like being protected by a big blanket. 

“Then, can I kiss you?” He smiles, and pecks your nose before you can even move, leaving you cross-eyed. Sungjin lets out a boyish giggle. The one you can’t get enough of. "You’re cute when you’re like that.”

“You’re cuter,” you hum, hovering closer. His freckles are like stars across his cheeks. “Kiss me more.”


End file.
